


Hijo de la Luna

by DanyNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bakura tampoco al parecer, M/M, Ryou no puede dormir, Song: hijo de la luna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyNeko/pseuds/DanyNeko
Summary: Ryou no puede dormir y se queda hasta tarde viendo a la luna.Siempre ha sentido algo particular con respecto a ella, pero no conoce ninguna leyenda o historia que le hable de ella¿Podría Bakura ayudarle con eso?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hijo de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura ni ningún otro personaje de Yugioh! Me pertenecen.

Esa noche, en particular, el ambiente se notaba un tanto místico y especial.

La brisa fría circulaba en pleno cambio de otoño a invierno, enfriando todo a su paso, sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles o las pocas hojas secas que quedaban en algunos de estos.

Una bella luna llena se alzaba en el manto nocturno. Brillaba intensamente. Los rayos de luz clara iluminaban calles y casas.

Un tierno chico que rondaba los 14 años se hallaba sentado en el amueblado alféizar de la ventana en su habitación. Sus bellos ojos, color chocolate, observaban fijamente el -a su parecer- hermoso satélite en el cielo, que le cubría por completo con sus suaves rayos de luz, haciendo brillar su blanca cabellera igual que su pálida piel. Casi como una caricia, casi como si lo protegiera.

El chico sonreía a la luna. Doblaba sus piernas y las rodeaba con sus brazos sintiendo los arrulladores rayos de luz envolviéndole, y ahí charlaba con la luna: le contaba cómo se sentía, lo que le ocurría… tomaba en manos un peculiar colgante en su pecho como enseñándoselo, y le contaba cómo su padre se lo había regalado hace unos años, también sobre aquel extraño espíritu que lo acompañaba desde entonces.

Ese extraño ser le parecía un enigma. Poco y menos sabía sobre él, a veces tomaba el control de su cuerpo y hacía cosas malas, en particular a la gente que se metía con él, o le ofendía y cosas como esas. A Ryou eso no les gustaba.   
Pero también… había momentos en que lo acompañaba, simplemente compartían su compañía, eso le hacía pensar que el espíritu se sentía tan solo como él mismo y le agradaba pensar que entre ambos mitigaban esa soledad.

Había momentos en los que el espíritu apartaba sus pesadillas, vigilaba sus sueños o le distraía de su insomnio conversando con él.  
Había momentos en los que le brindaba silencioso e inexperto consuelo cuando hablaba con su padre, y su mala relación se hacía presente, lastimándole, entonces _él_ estaba ahí, apartando ese vacío de no tener una familia.

En todas esas ocasiones Bakura estaba ahí con él… y a Ryou eso lo hacía feliz.

Todas esas cosas, y más, le contaba Ryou a la luna. Ella, en respuesta, lo acunaba con sus suaves rayos de luz… o eso le gustaba pensar a Ryou.

— ¿Qué haces, _yadonushi_? —preguntó Bakura, quien apareció en su frente, sentado al otro extremo de la colchoneta del alféizar, con una mirada de escondida curiosidad que a Ryou le parecía adorable.

El menor le brindo una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que a Bakura le encantaban -aunque no lo dijera-, antes de responder —Estaba hablando con la luna.

— ¿Y ella te respondió? —preguntó esta vez burlón, ocultando así la ternura que el chico le provocaba, como casi siempre lo hacía. Él no debía tener esos sentimientos. No.

—Sí —respondió tranquilamente el _hikari,_ mirando de reojo al satélite por la ventana.

Bakura parpadeó un par de veces, mirando también a la luna antes de regresar, sorprendido, su vista a Ryou — ¿En serio? —le regresó, escéptico. 

—Bueno, cuando yo le hablo, siento como si su luz me envolviera, como si me arrullara y protegiera —Ryou se ruborizó un poco, encogiéndose de hombros —sé que… sonará extraño, pero desde niño he sentido eso con respecto a la luna. Es como si ella me cuidara ¿Sabes? —volvió la vista por la ventana —Como mi padre es antropólogo, de niño solía pedirle que me contara leyendas sobre la luna, pero él tercamente me decía que no conocía ninguna, sin hacer siquiera el esfuerzo de investigar o tan siquiera preguntarle a algún colega —relató de forma triste.

Bakura le miraba atentamente. Sabía la mala relación de Ryou con su padre desde que la madre y hermana menor del chico murieran hacía algunos años. No le gustaba ver a Ryou así por culpa de otras personas, así que pensó un poco, y forzando su mente hacia los borrosos recuerdos de su vida en Egipto, pescó una idea.

— ¿Sabes? —murmuró, atrayendo la mirada de su luz, quien había vuelto a perderse en la luna -literalmente- —recuerdo una leyenda sobre la Diosa Luna —le dijo provocativamente, sabiendo de antemano la reacción que tendría el chico.

Ryou abrió enormemente sus ojos castaños, que brillaron con infantil ilusión, observando atentamente a su _yami_ — ¿lo dices enserio? — Bakura asintió — ¿podrías contármela? _por favor~_ —juntó sus palmas mientras miraba a su par con ojos de cachorro, parpadeando repetidas veces y preguntó con un suave tono de súplica que a Bakura le encantó. La melodiosa voz de _su_ niño, con ese tono ruego le era irresistible. En momentos como ese, quería que Ryou creciera pronto, como deseaba escucharle ese tono de voz en una situación muy diferente, teniéndolo entre sus brazos y… — ¿Sí, Bakura? _Por favor~_ ─ pidió, otra vez, sacando a su _yami_ de sus inmorales pensamientos, aunque ¿Qué esperaban? Era el rey de los ladrones, la moral no era algo que corriera precisamente por sus venas. No. Eso déjenselo a su _hikari_ : él era el noble, bondadoso y tierno de los dos, por algo era su luz.

—De acuerdo, _hikari_ ─respondió finalmente, para la felicidad de Ryou.

Calmadamente, se levantó de donde estaba para ir a sentarse al lado del chico, quien de inmediato se movió un poco para que ambos pudieran acomodarse sin problemas.  
Emocionado, Ryou se recostó levemente en el hombro de Bakura quien de inmediato, para mayor comodidad -o eso dice él- le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Si había algo que a Bakura le encantaba era rodear la cintura de Ryou con sus brazos, era estrecha y delicada en contraste con sus caderas que desde ya se notaban eran un poco más anchas para lo normal de un chico, pero eso a Bakura le fascinaba y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Ryou era su única debilidad por más que no quisiera aceptarlo.

Notando lo ansioso que estaba _su_ niño, por la atenta mirada bajo la cual le mantenía, empezó su relato.

—Muy bien, escucha… Hace mucho tiempo…

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuenta la leyenda que, en una noche de luna llena, en medio de las arenas del desierto, una joven mujer llegó a un oasis, donde empezó a recitar unas extrañas palabras en un antiguo y sagrado lenguaje._

_Instantes después, sus ruegos demostraron ser escuchados pues, frente a ella, una elegante y bella dama, envuelta en sedas de plata, con largos cabellos blancos como su piel y sabios ojos grises, apareció._

_“¿Para qué me has convocado, mujer?”_

_Ella, entre lágrimas, pedía hallar un hombre con el cual casarse. Estaba sola, su único familiar había muerto hacía unos días, y sin un hombre que la cuidase seguramente sería echada o maltratada en la aldea donde vivía._

_“Tendrás a tu hombre” habló desde el cielo “pero a cambio deberás entregarme algo”_

_“Dime ¿qué es?, oh Diosa Luna, y yo te lo traeré” respondió muy segura, agradecida que la deidad le otorgara su deseo._

_“Deberás entregarme a vuestro primogénito”  
El mayor anhelo de la Diosa Luna era el tener un hijo. Ella no podía engendrar uno propio, pero sus instintos de madre estaban ahí.   
¡Oh! Cuantas veces había visto a madres velar por el sueño de sus niños, y brindarles amor y cuidados. La Luna deseaba eso, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad._

_La mujer se lo pensó, era un gran precio a pagar, pero de todos modos aceptó. A fin de cuentas, pensó ella, podría tener otros hijos después  
“De acuerdo, mi Diosa Luna, te entregaré mi primer hijo”_

_“Muy bien, la luna llena siguiente al nacimiento de la criatura, deberás traérmelo aquí, si incumples a tu palabra, no solo me lo llevaré por la fuerza, sino también a tu esposo” advirtió la diosa._

_¿Para qué quiere la Luna un niño de piel?  
Hijo de la Luna_

_Y tal como se le fue prometido, aquella mujer encontró a su prometido y se casarón, la Diosa Luna, viendo que empezaba a formarse el que pronto sería su hijo, en el vientre de la mujer, decidió hacerlo parecido a ella._

_Finalmente nació.  
De padres morenos, nació el niño de piel y cabellos blancos como la leche.  
Niño albino de Luna._

_  
En tres días llegaría la luna llena, y la mujer, con el dolor de su alma, se preparó para darle en niño a la Diosa Luna, tal como lo prometió.  
Pero, por otra parte, su marido estaba furioso. Creía que aquel niño no era suyo. Algunas personas de su aldea se lo habían insinuado hasta el hartazgo, puesto que la criatura no se parecía en nada ni a su madre ni a él._

_Los tres días pasaron. La mujer nunca le comentó a su esposo la situación, después de todo uno pensaría:  
  
¿Para qué quiere la luna un niño de piel?  
Hijo de La luna_

_Pero él ya había tomado una decisión.  
La mujer esperaría a que su marido se durmiera para llevar al niño al oasis, pero esa noche, con cuchillo en mano, él le reprochó y acusó de engaño antes de enterrarle el cuchillo en el corazón.  
Pensaba hacer lo mismo con el niño, pero al verle abrir sus ojos por primera vez -otra diferencia con él y con su, ahora, difunta esposa- se detuvo.   
Esa pobre criatura no tenía la culpa.  
Con el niño en brazos, tomó rumbo al oasis, donde se decía que los espíritus protectores se reunían por las noches, y allí le dejó. Si las leyendas eran ciertas, a lo mejor el niño sobreviviría, y al día siguiente encontraría alguien que le llevara._

_La Luna entonces tomó al pequeño, su niño.  
Hijo de la Luna._

_Durante un tiempo, después de eso, las noches fueron extrañas. La luna no seguía los patrones normales.  
  
Se dice que las noches que hubo luna llena, era porque el niño estaba feliz. Si el niño lloraba, la luna menguaba para hacerle de cuna._

_Viendo esto, el hermano de la luna: el sol, la reprendió.  
Estaba descuidando su labor por una simple criatura, hijo de mortales.  
La Luna entonces se vio en un dilema. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero no quería ni podía dejar a su pequeño a su suerte._

_Tiempo después fue nuevamente convocada, por un hombre esta vez._

_“¿Para qué me has convocado?”_

_“Es por mi mujer” el hombre en cuestión traía a su esposa en brazos, la mujer, de cabellos rubios muy claros, casi blancos, tal como su piel pálida, tenía la mirada perdida y las dos manos sobre su vientre liso “nuestro hijo a nacido muerto, y ella está delicada de salud, no puede dar a luz otra vez, está devastada por eso”_

_Sus ojos grises escudriñaron a la pareja, viendo más allá de su apariencia, lo que había en sus corazones “lo que tu deseas es otro hijo, ¿no es verdad?”_

_El hombre asintió._

_La Luna entonces tomó a su niño, y lo puso en brazos de la mujer. Eran tan similares que parecieron una familia de verdad desde el primer instante, los ojos verdes de la mujer volvieron a la vida, acunó al niño en su pecho y este sonrió._

_La Diosa Luna, decidida, se despidió de su hijo.  
Acarició su mejilla por última vez y se despidió en una antigua lengua. Para su sorpresa, su niño por primera vez le dijo ‘mamá’_

_“Mi hijo”_

_Hijo de la Luna_   
  


—Se dice también, que cada vez que el alma de ese niño va a re-encarnar, la Diosa Luna lo cuida hasta el momento de su siguiente nacimiento.

— ¡Wow! —Ryou lucía extasiado — ¡Qué hermoso! Gracias por contarme esta historia, Bakura —expresó felizmente el albino menor, con una brillante sonrisa.

Durante el transcurso del relato se había acurrucado más al ‘cuerpo’ de su _yami_ , quien ahora le rodeaba con ambos brazos mientas una mano se paseaba distraídamente por su espalda. Bakura había mantenido la mirada desviada para no distraerse en lo que contaba la historia, entonces, le regaló a Ryou una suave mirada junto a una sonrisa ladeada, típica en él.

—No fue nada, _yadonushi_ —respondió con voz suave y baja —quizá ahora _podamos_ dormir un poco ¿no te parece? —Ryou giró un poco la cabeza, viendo en un reloj que ya iban siendo las dos de la mañana.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —murmuró apenado y, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida, se separó lentamente de él —de verdad muchas gracias… Kura —repitió, depositando un delicado beso en la mejilla de su _yami_ , para luego ponerse en pie y dirigirse a su cama.

Ryou no notó la niebla rojiza que se extendió por las mejillas de Bakura tras lo último _“Este niño va a matarme algún día”_ pensó, viendo como su _hikari_ se revolvía cómodamente entre las sabanas. Luego, con una sonrisa ladeada, esta vez más pícara y traviesa, fue a su lado y se acostó junto a él en la cama.

—Buenas noches, _Ryou_ —se despidió, volviendo a rodear a _su_ niño por la cintura, permitiéndose ser arrullado por la tibieza y los latidos del menor.

—Buenas noches, _Kura_ —respondió a su vez, al borde del sueño —Buenas noches, mamá —murmuró por último.

Los rayos de luna lo iluminaron por última vez esa noche — _Buenas noches, mi hijo._

_Hijo de la luna._

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico algo en esta plataforma.   
> Este fic es super viejo. De 2015. Decidí echarle un ojo, arreglarlo y traerlo para mi debut aquí.  
> No sé qué tan activa o muerta esté la comunidad de Duel Monster aquí... pero bueno


End file.
